criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Turn on the Light
Turn on the Light is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventh case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the final one to take place in the Street Valley district. Plot After the lights came back the team found Richard Stamford nowhere since he had already run away but they found Aiden who was shot in hand. Chief Prince quickly called an ambulance and ordered Susan and the player to go after Richard. They went to the abandoned house as soon as possible only to find a tied Richard whose upper body literally got blown up. They assumed that he got murdered because he was going to reveal the secrets. They then decided to investigate the murder. Susan and the player first interrogated Fredo Mancini, who blamed the victim for not trusting him as the victim didn't want to say him anything. The team then found two more suspects, Roger Spitfire and Diego Diaz. Roger was satisfied to hear the news while Diego was exhausted as he claimed Richard was his biggest lead in his investigation. Eva provided the team with the results soon. She said that the killer entered a light bulb into the victim's mouth and made it explode, causing fatal damages to his upper body. She then confirmed that the killer knows chemistry counting perfect use of nitroglycerin. Shortly after, an anonymous caller told the team that they abducted Diego Diaz for sneaking too much and that the team should stop their investigation if they wanted him alive, making the team more curious. After hearing the call record, Troy found out that the person called them from a broken factory. Susan and the player didn't find Diego there but managed to flag Habib Romanov and Salvador Cordero as suspects. Habib was financially supporting the gang, and Salvador was also satisfied to hear the news just like Roger. However, the team found out that a large part of Street Valley was restricted because a failed experiment about turning plutonium into nuclear weapons took place there. For that reason the plutonium got radioactive than ever, causing Mayor Winston to close the place. The team discovered Roger was one of the only persons to know about that and he somehow managed to find a way to use them as weapons and Richard came to know about it and tried to stop him. On the other hand, Fredo left Street Riders because he couldn't tolerate Salvador's greed for money and power anymore. The team then received another call from that anonymous person again. They said that Diego was half-dead by then and they'd kill him soon enough. The team continued their investigation by searching the factory again and discovered that Habib stopped helping Street Riders as he got annoyed with Salvador's works. Salvador got himself arrested for being the true mastermind behind the fake notes business who even fooled his own gang members like he did to Fredo and Richard knew it too. Anyway, the team searched the basement to find the missing key to the puzzle and found enough evidence to arrest Roger Spitfire for Richard's murder, Diego's abduction and the attempted murder of Aiden. Initially denying several times Roger couldn't help admitting to the crime after Susan showed him all the proofs. Roger then said that he had killed Richard because he betrayed him, in fact he betrayed both gangs. He also said that Richard was a good guy before who was forced to work for Street Riders after Salvador threatened to kill his daughter, which was his biggest weakness. After Roger exposed the victim to be an informant he said him all and Roger gave him shelter like a brother. But Richard then tried to expose all Roger's intentions to the police. Roger couldn't tolerate it and ordered Nora Cruz to kill his daughter, making Richard fearless than ever, though he couldn't reveal anything to the police. Susan asked Roger about Diego and Aiden. He replied that he wanted Diego to rot because he was also an obstacle and that he shot Aiden to keep the player away from investigating. Then Roger was brought at the trial where Judge Powell sentenced him to life in jail with solitary confinement for his evil works and for not cooperating with the police at all. Post-trial, Chief ordered Susan and the player to find Diego as soon as possible. The team searched the factory again and thanks to some useful clues they managed to find Diego who was literally half-dead. They then shipped him to hospital and contacted Mayor Winston to convince him to take all the plutonium and use them in good works, as well undo the restriction of the place. Mayor Winston agreed with them and thanked the team for everything as well for shutting the gangs since there were none to continue the gang rivalry anymore. After he started to turn the district into a lively place again, the team went to the hospital to check up on Diego who said to bring his girlfriend, Mia Loukas so that she could take him home. The team contacted Mia who came to take him back and thanked the team as she got very worried. Then the team visited Aiden, who was recovering quickly. Soon afterwards, Chief called the player in her office and said that Street Valley was a place without chaos and anarchy again and that the player's work was finished there. Then she congratulated the player and promoted whole team to Alpha Shore. Summary Victim *'Richard Stamford' (Found tied to a chair with his upper body blown up) Murder Weapon *'Light Bulb' Killer *'Roger Spitfire' Suspects FManciniC7_AB.png|Fredo Mancini RSpitfire_ABCase7.png|Roger Spitfire DDiaz_ABC7.png|Diego Diaz HRomanovABC7.png|Habib Romanov SCorderoC7.png|Salvador Cordero Quasi-suspect(s) 1557117108392.png|Drew Winston 1557164409011.png|Mia Loukas 1557223653515.png|Aiden Miller Killer's Profile * The killer knows chemistry. * The killer knows knot binding. * The killer uses Insect Repellant. * The killer wears a gas mask. * The killer is over 30. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Dirty Paper, Coil of Rope; Victim identified: Richard Stamford) *Examine Coil of Rope. (Result: Skin Sample) *Analyze Skin Sample. (06:00:00; Result: Victim's skin; Attribute: The killer knows knot binding) *Examine Dirty Paper. (Result: Dirt a note; New Suspect: Fredo Mancini) *Ask Fredo Mancini why he blamed the victim. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Old Laboratory; Prerequisite: Dirty Paper examined) *Investigate Old Laboratory. (Clues: Broken Picture Frame, Shoeprint; Prerequisite: Fredo interrogated) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Roger's Shoe; New Suspect: Roger Spitfire) *Ask Roger Spitfire what he was doing at the laboratory. (Prerequisite: Shoeprint examined) *Restore Broken Picture Frame. (Result: Richard's Family Photo) *Examine Richard's Family Photo. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Result: Diego's blood; New Suspect: Diego Diaz) *Ask Diego Diaz why he broke the victim's family photo in anger. (Prerequisite: Bloody Glass Shards analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Broken Factory. (Clues: Broken Badge, Bandana; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Restore Broken Badge. (Result: Police Badge; New Suspect: Habib Romanov) *Ask Habib Romanov how his badge ended up at the factory. (Profile updated: Habib knows chemistry and knot binding) *Examine Bandana. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (06:00:00; Result: Salvador's sweat; New Suspect: Salvador Cordero) *Ask Salvador Cordero what he was doing at the factory. (Profile updated: Salvador knows knot binding) *Investigate Plutonium Storage. (Clues: Insect Repellent, Video Camera, Angry Note; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Insect Repellent. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses insect repellent) *Examine Video Camera. (Result: Roger's Video) *Ask Roger about his plans of turning plutonium into nuclear weapons. (Profile updated: Roger knows chemistry knot binding) *Examine Angry Note. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Fredo's fingerprints) *Ask Fredo why he left Street Riders. (Profile updated: Fredo knows chemistry and knot binding) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Contact the anonymous caller via phone. (Profile updated: Diego knows chemistry, knot binding and uses insect repellent; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Stairs. (Clues: Notes Maker Machine, Torn Bank Note) *Examine Notes Maker Machine. (Result: Liquid Substance) *Analyze Liquid Substance. (09:00:00; Result: Saliva) *Arrest Salvador for being the mastermind in fake notes business. (Profiles updated: Salvador uses insect repellent; Roger uses insect repellent) *Restore Torn Bank Note. (Result: Habib's Message) *Ask Habib why he stopped supporting Street Riders now. (Profiles updated: Habib uses insect repellent; Fredo uses insect repellent) *Investigate Basement. (Clues: Box, Broken Chair; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Box. (Result: Glass Shards) *Restore Glass Shards. (Result: Light Bulb) *Analyze Light Bulb. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gas mask; Murder Weapon registered: Light Bulb) *Restore Broken Chair. (Result: Wooden Chair) *Examine Wooden Chair. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 30) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Chaos in the Streets (7/7). (No stars) Chaos in the Streets (7/7) ' ' *Investigate Broken Factory. (Clues: Faded Note; Available after unlocking Chaos in the Streets 7) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Riddle) *Analyze Riddle. (03:00:00; Result: Roger's riddle) *Investigate Old Laboratory. (Clues: Wallet; Prerequisite: Riddle analyzed) *Admit Diego to hospital. *Examine Wallet. (Result: Contact Number; Prerequisite: Diego interrogated) *Inform Mia Loukas about Diego's condition. (Reward: 20000 Coins) *Convince Mayor Winston into taking the plutonium. *Investigate Abandoned House. (Clues: Pile of Leaves; Prerequisite: Winston interrogated) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Contract Files) *Analyze Contract Files. (06:00:00; Result: Legal Files) *Tell Mayor Winston everything is now all set. (Reward: Burger) *Visit Aiden Miller at the hospital. (Reward: Alpha Bay PD Uniform) *Move on to a new new crime (in Alpha Shore)! (No stars) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Street Valley Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)